


Сны сирены

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020, mermaid steve, гидра!Кэп, пират!АУ, русал!Кэп
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано под впечатлением отарта.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Сны сирены

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от [арта](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdBJSJfUwAE0592?format=jpg&name=4096x4096).

Мощные холодные руки стиснули его шею и рванули вниз, в густую ото льда зелёную воду. Тони закричал, задыхаясь, и сделал только хуже: вода рванулась в лёгкие, выдавливая жизнь, сердце зашлось предсмертной скачкой. Чудовище, тащившее его на глубину, видимо, передумало, а может, просто предпочитало пожирать добычу тёплой, потому что мощным толчком вышвырнуло его на дощатый настил причала и навалилось сверху. Кашляя и задыхаясь, Тони видел его сквозь багровую пелену, застилавшую мир: широкие плечи, острый акулий гребень, чёрную плоскость могучего хвоста, но лучше всего видны были глаза. Красные, без век, горящие, как самые чистые рубины в его последней, самой богатой добыче.

Он дёрнулся, и чудовище навалилось сильнее, перехватило руки. Когти на пальцах царапнули оба запястья, бледный рот раскрылся, обнажая страшные щучьи зубы, много-много рядов, до самой глотки.

“Моё, — послышалось в голове. Тони готов был поклясться, что жаберные щели у русалки, если можно считать русалкой двухметровую хищную тварь, только что едва тебя не утопившую, дёрнулись синхронно с этим словом. — Мой. Хочу.”

Голодный, должно быть. Тони даже не пытался представить, на что это будет похоже, если бледный зубастый рот вопьётся в него и начнёт рвать, неряшливо и быстро, как акула рвёт добычу. Его затошнило от ужаса, и в эту секунду он понял, что боится, как не боялся никого и никогда, как даже не думал, что умеет — он, весёлый и лихой Энтони Эдвард Старк, Гений Семиморья…

У чудища было знакомое лицо. Когда-то любимое лицо. Волосы потемнели от воды, и у Стива на скулах не было острых режущих чешуек, похожих на бляшки осетра, и глаза ничем не напоминали море в штиль, но это был Стив. Стив! Стив!!!

...сильные руки схватили его, отбивающегося, и прижали к горячей широкой груди.

— Тони! Что стряслось?

Воды не было. То есть она была, плескалась себе за бортом “Пятницы”, но это была мирная, привычная и знакомая вода. Не ледяные жуткие глубины. Тони сумел перестать орать и уставился в лицо, только что нечаянно ставшее его кошмаром.

— Стив, — выдохнул он. Тот прижал его крепче, согревая, и пробормотал удивлённо и встревоженно:

— Ты весь ледяной. В поту. Что тебе такое снилось?

“Ты”, — вот был честный и правильный ответ, которого Тони не собирался произносить вслух. Не теперь, когда у него с Капитаном наконец-то наладилось.

— Русалка, — признался он, — очень злая. Тащила меня на дно.

— Их не существует, — успокоил Стив. — А даже если бы были, ни одна бы до тебя не добралась, потому что я бы не позволил, а ты бы не соблазнился парой голых грудей. Надеюсь.

— Не соблазнился бы, — подтвердил Тони, думая — не может быть. Стив не такой, он никогда не станет чудовищем и не утащит меня на дно, в смерть и холод. Никогда. — Кэп. Ты мне веришь?

— Всегда, — без заминки ответил Стив, и видно было: это правда. — Поцелуй меня и, сделай милость, не ори больше так, пока команда не решила, что я тебя убиваю.

Тони поцеловал его, и в этом поцелуе было много тепла и заботы, и нарождающаяся страсть, но ни малейшего привкуса предательства.

— Я слышал про сирен, — сказал он, когда Стив отпустил его ненадолго. — Они подплывают к кораблям и начинают петь. Может, это такая песня, которую не каждый услышит, была и такая версия. А потом человеку начинает мерещиться… всякое. Он может даже сигануть за борт.

— Это ещё более странная сказка, чем про Красную Ведьму в самой глубокой впадине океана, — заметил Стив. — Но после истории с Альтроном я не рискну проверять, правда это или нет. Знаешь что? Переезжай ко мне.

Тони уставился на него.

— На корабль правительства? Мне? Ты с ума сошёл?

Вместо ответа Стив потянулся к кителю и вытащил из внутреннего кармана потрёпанный конверт в сургучных печатях.

— Твоя вольная, — коротко сказал он. — Я написал письмо коммодору Фьюри и поручился за тебя лично. Ты больше не в розыске, а “Пятница” — не под арестом.

Тони помолчал, справляясь с этой новостью, и спросил:

— А почему не ты ко мне?

Конечно, они поругались. Разумеется, и помирились тоже, и каждый новый поцелуй был слаще прежнего, а главное — Тони больше не слышал страшного зова сирены, обещавшего ему предательство и смерть от рук человека, сумевшего завоевать его доверие.

Он искренне надеялся не услышать его никогда вновь.


End file.
